Raise Your Glass
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles outlining Draco and Astoria's relationship through quotes from the lyrics of P!nk's "Raise Your Glass". ::Open For Additional Chapters. Feel Free To Suggest Ideas/Quotes::
1. Freak Out

_What part of party don't you understand?__  
__Wish you'd just freak out_

-Raise Your Glass, P!nk

* * *

It's disconcerting, really.

The way nothing seems to faze him. The way he shows no emotions. The way she's never seen him smile. The way his eyes are always just so _bored_.

It makes her feel uninteresting.

-:-

It's a bit frustrating, actually.

The way he's never hugged her. The way he's never kissed her as though his life depended on it. The way he's never actually said the words "I love you" to her.

It makes her feel unloved.

-:-

It's quite irritating, honestly.

The way his idea of a date is dining politely in a fancy French restaurant that charges more for a salad than her job pays in a year. The way he _remembers_ their anniversary and gets her a diamond necklace that probably is worth more than her flat.

It makes her feel worthless.

-:-

But then…

It's endearing, frankly.

The way he whispers her name at night. The way his kisses mean more than three silly words to her. The way he holds her tight like he'll die without her. The way she's the only one who can truly make him feel happy. The way he smirked as he bent down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

It makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

_And she is…_

**FIN

* * *

**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please review on your way out!**

-Drishti


	2. Right Kind Of Wrong

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__,__  
__In all the right ways__,__  
__All my underdogs,_

_We will never be,_

_Never be,__  
__Anything but loud__,__  
__And nitty-gritty__,__  
__Dirty little freaks_

-Raise Your Glass, P!nk

* * *

He sees the stares that follow them. He notices the glares that surround him. He watches the wands that are raised. But most of all, he feels her comfort warming all the cold hatred that inevitably rises.

-:-

She ignores the eyes that follow her every move. She brushes away the questions rising in everyone's throats. She stares blatantly ahead of all the curious looks. But most all, she leans towards the warm love that emanates from his every pore.

-:-

She is all he has.

She's been disowned by her parents for loving him.

People think it's wrong. Her. Him. _Them_.

But none of that matters.

-:-

He is her whole world.

He's been shunned by the rest of the world.

No one will accept it. No one _has_ accepted it.

But none of that matters.

-:-

Because they are the right kind of wrong for each other.

And that's just the way they like it.

**FIN

* * *

**

**And that's another one. Should there be a third piece? I already have a quote, but I'm not sure what to write with it. Review and let me know?**

**I really love this quote. I think I might write a R/S with this, outlining all their obvious differences.**

***cough* Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

-Drishti


	3. Let It Go

_So if you're too school for cool,__  
__And you're treated like a fool,__  
__You could choose to let it go__,__  
__We can always,_

_We can always,__  
__Party on our own_

-Raise Your Glass, P!nk

* * *

You are my life.

You let me live, let me love, and most of all, let me _forget_.

You help me move on from the horrors of my past, of _our_ past.

He showed me that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but _you_ help me get past that.

You whisper sweet words in my ear when I wake up at night.

You set an example on our very first date, when you Stupefy that horrid cow Rita Skeeter for spying on us.

You help me recover when I am too busy hiding to seek.

You turn my world right-side up when things get difficult.

But best of all, you show me that, yes, there is still at least a fraction of love left in this cruel world.

So, Astoria Greengrass, my beautiful savior-

-will you marry me?

* * *

**Thanks to ****SoSlytherin111910**** and ****Forever Ash**** for their speedy reviews!**

**This one's for ****Forever Ash****, who's idea it was to use the above quote. Thanks for your help!**

**Hope you all like it!**

-Drishti


End file.
